The invention relates to a dual clutch for coupling a drive shaft of a motor vehicle engine with a transmission shaft of a motor vehicle transmission and/or an auxiliary drive of the motor vehicle. Clutch units of this sort are used, for example, in tractors or other utility machines for agriculture. In such cases, a first friction clutch is used for driving operation, and a second friction clutch for independent engagement and disengagement of an additional auxiliary power take-off by means of which its additional units are drivable. The second friction clutch is usually open in a non-engaged state, for example when starting the motor vehicle engine, and in an engaged state can draw the required power directly from the drive shaft. Because of the independent actuation of the friction clutch, the auxiliary drive may be employed while standing still or also when the motor vehicle is moving. Using the second friction clutch, for example mowing machines and other agricultural attachments, such as mechanical or hydraulic winches, hydraulic pumps or compressors may be driven, which in contrast to electrical equipment offer significantly more power and do not burden an on-board electrical system of the motor vehicle. However, these dual clutches usually have a great tolerance dependency of the contact force and the engaging forces, as well as tension-critical loading of the actuating system, in particular of the second friction clutch when being engaged.